


Prince Snow

by Chayle



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chayle/pseuds/Chayle
Summary: The Targaryens arrive at Winterfell. Jon Snow wishes to join the Night's Watch which might end up being trickier than he thought.





	1. Jon/Daenerys I

♚ **_Daenerys_  **♚

 

Walking around the Great Hall she was doing her best to greet all the lords and their heirs coming up to her. As tired as Daenerys was from the long journey, the feast was held for their arrival. She couldn’t excuse herself so early, that would be extremely impolite.

 

Rhaenys, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Her niece was like a sister to her given how they were of the same age but she was quite lacking when it came to behaving like she should as a princess. There was no doubt in Daenerys’ mind that Rhaenys had already retired to her chambers. This worried her since after having met the Lady of Winterfell, Daenerys knew that the hostess would take notice. Their relationship with the North wasn’t good enough for such disrespect.

 

Daenerys sat down and saw a glimpse of Tyrion Lannister joining the table where Cersei and the rest of their house were seated. While Tywin Lannister hadn’t been able to grace them with his presence, there were certainly enough Lannisters present.

 

Lord Tyrell had remained in Highgarden, but the rest of Tyrell’s had come. Olenna Tyrell was discreetly following her granddaughter with her eyes. Margaery was beautiful and she knew what she was capable of. Daenerys could tell she had a plan in mind as she was switching eyes between Aegon and Robb, like if she was trying to decide the flavor of the day.

 

The King was seated next to his Queen, glancing around the great hall from the head of the table. He was most likely sharing Daenerys’ previous sequence of thoughts about Rhaenys’ absence. The table was filled with all sorts of food and wine, making her feel bad given how little she ate and drank. She thought it to be ridiculous to serve so many meals at once while the poor were starving elsewhere. Even the servants of their own house were looking at the variety with a spark in their eyes.

 

Rhaegar’s efforts to find what he was looking for seemed to prove worthless when his eyes finally settled a few seats down to where she was. He discreetly nodded his head at her. Not needing words, Daenerys knew Rhaegar wanted her to find his daughter and bring the princess back to the feast. No one should question if she left for a while, but if the King went himself it would raise some unwanted questions. She rose on her feet and lifted her blue gown a bit so that it wouldn’t get in her way. Walking towards the door that led outside she was met by the one person she didn’t wish to meet in the situation.

 

The woman curtsied to her to which she quickly returned in kind. “Your Highness, the feast has only began. Surely you wouldn’t retire so early?” Catelyn’s smile was warm but there was frost in her eyes, Daenerys could tell after having spent so much time in King’s Landing where all the lies would fester.

 

“Lady Catelyn, I would have some air. Having sat in the carriage for so long I find myself to miss the nature.” In truth, she loved riding and would not sit in a moldy carriage. However, Catelyn was a proper lady and would most likely expect her to do just so making the lie convenient enough as it seemed to pass.

 

“What of Princess Rhaenys, I haven’t seen her for some time now,” she addressed further as her blue Tully eyes scavenged through the hall once more as if looking for the said princess.

She then began smiling at the sight of Aegon going up to her daughter. The distraction seemed to soften her enough to finally let Daenerys go.

 

“I’m sure she’ll be back soon,” she continued in a suggestive tone not taking her eyes off Sansa. “If you by any chance happen to find her Highness before I do, be so kind to tell Rhaenys my son would love to have words with her.”

 

“And don’t take too long, it’s chilly out there.” Catelyn curtsied before finally moving towards Aegon and Sansa where her eyes had been resting for quite some time now. Viserys also appeared to join their small party.

 

Daenerys knew exactly how Rhaenys felt about Robb Stark. Unsurprisingly, her niece wasn’t interested even if the two of them had only met very briefly in their arrival. Rhaenys was a quick one to judge. There was nothing particularly wrong with the heir to Winterfell. With thick reddish hair and his mother’s eyes his comely face was certainly not terrible to look at.

 

Rhaenys just seemed to be quite picky, a quality well shared between the two of them. The Northern ladies at the feast on the other hand seemed to flock around him. Daenerys wasn’t stupid and knew their lord fathers most likely played a part in it since having a daughter marry to the Stark heir would bring any house great power.

 

Daenerys was glad that her own blood didn’t force her and Rhaenys to marry, even though Queen Elia would occasionally try to push them towards some noble lords. Along the years they had become masters of respectfully rejecting all the proposals that were sent their way. Even though they were both still young women, she knew their time would have to come sooner or later. Both she and Rhaenys had decided early on that they wouldn’t be married for politics.

 

When she found her way outside, the numbing air blowing on her face made her remember that she had been so occupied with nothing but getting away from the feast she hadn’t thought of how exactly she would find her way to Rhaenys. This was her first time in Winterfell and while she loved the peace and quiet outside as everyone was back at the feast, there was not a soul to give her directions. She had not even taken a Kingsguard with her, something her brother gravely disapproved of.

 

She found that Catelyn wasn’t lying as the cold was really beginning to bite on her. She thought of heading back in to find someone to aid her but quickly shook the idea away. _If I go back in, I won’t be able to disappear again,_ she thought.

 

Wandering for a good amount of time she finally decided to give up when she found herself completely lost. While she didn’t mind the heat in Dorne, the glacial winds of Winterfell were another matter. Not for her. The sun had faded and it was completely dark now, she didn’t know where she was. Her hair had been released from the braid that took forever to make, a courtesy of the harsh winds.

 

As desperate as it was be she was about to shout for help, being so cold. That was, before she heard a thudding sound repeating around the corner. The sound was hostile, but she decided to approach knowing it was caused by another human. Rounding the corner she saw the back of a man who was furiously hitting a practise dummy with his sword.

 

♛ **_Jon_ **♛

 

Striking the dummy to hide his frustration at the lady of Winterfell, all he could think of was the Night’s Watch. There he would have brothers. Perhaps not by blood, but it would still be the closest thing to a family he ever had. He loved the Starks, but he wasn’t one of them. He wasn’t a part of the pack, people made sure he’d never forget that. Sullied by bastard blood, he was but a lone wolf.

 

Robb and Arya always did their best to treat him like family. While he shared the sentiment towards them, it was lady Catelyn who despised him and so often dared to do so even in public. This had educated Sansa, who always wanted to be a proper lady, to also treat him as nothing but a bastard. He did not blame her for it even though he was discontented she wouldn’t even give him a chance to prove himself.

 

It was a dark night, the only source of light coming from the the torches surrounding him. The cool winds were hitting his dark tunic, but he wasn’t prone to cold. It was most likely the Stark blood flowing through his veins as his father was always warm himself. Ned Stark treated him as one of his own, took him in even if he was a reminder of his own sin. For that, Jon was forever grateful.

 

He also partly justified Lady Catelyn’s attitude towards him, surely having to see her lord husband’s bastard son bring shame to their house every day wasn’t easy.

 

He was still bitter, though. Catelyn didn’t let him attend to the feast. He was looking forward to it, even dressing for what would be the biggest event the Seven Kingdoms had ever seen. The preparations all made sense, given the feast was thrown in the honour of the Crown. All of the living Targaryen dynasty had traveled the whole distance to Winterfell in order to strengthen their fragile alliance with the North.

 

In the final moments of Robert’s Rebellion, Ned Stark turned against his dear friend. Some say him to be a coward, only choosing the Targaryen side when he knew he’d lost. They were fools, though. Everybody knew had the North not turned against Robert in the final moments, the Rebellion would have prevailed. Others claim it was Jon’s aunt, Lyanna Stark, who had managed to turn him. The King was known to fiercely deny all the accusations of raping and kidnapping Lyanna. He claimed to love her, as she loved him. Ned confirmed the King’s words even though his father never really did talk about what happened at the Tower of Joy.

 

Jon knew that the time these events took place was around the time when he was born. His father never told him who his mother was for some reason. The whispers of Ashara Dayne didn’t miss his ears, but he wanted to be sure.

 

Striking the dummy with all the strength he could muster he heard steps coming from behind him. Turning around he was met by a sight that was most unexpected. It was a girl, her long hair the colour of silver and gold looked like a mess briefly reminding him of Arya. It was too dark to recognize anything else apart from her hair since the torches weren’t doing him a favor.

 

♚ **_Daenerys_ **♚

 

“Is it dead yet,” Daenerys jested pointing at the dummy while the man looked bewildered. It was also a subtle way to command him to put down the sword he was still holding since she didn’t know who he was. Though she could tell from his tunic that he wasn’t a commoner and thus wouldn’t dare to touch her. His face remained in the shadow as the torches didn’t reach him well. She could only see some dark curls and a black tunic.

 

“My lady, what are you doing here? The feast is that way.” He pointed a direction with his finger. There was no patience in his hoarse voice, he seemed to be certain she was in the wrong place. While he was correct, she still needed his assistance.

 

 _He doesn’t know who I am,_ she thought to herself with a hint of amusement. Truth be told it was refreshing to see someone not get on their knees at the sight of her and treat her with insincerity. Rhaenys was the only one who would always speak her mind to Daenerys without fake manners.

 

“I could ask the same of you, my lord,” she shot back. She couldn’t hide the shivering in her voice, they were still outside in the cold.

 

“I am not a lord.” His anger diminished and was replaced by something else as his gaze turned down from her.

 

“And I’m not a lady,” she blurted out by accident. She thought she had blown her cover and that the man would soon beg for forgiveness but it was quite the contrary, he actually seemed relieved as she could vaguely see a softened smirk come out from the shadows.

 

“Lady Stark thought it would insult the royal family to see Ned Stark’s bastard in their midst,” he continued with amused and much more assured tone while stepping forward to where the light finally embraced his features.

 

 _Ashara Dayne’s bastard,_ she immediately thought. She knew this because whilst she was visiting in Dorne, Princess Arianne Martell wouldn’t stop talking about how she’d travel all the way down North just to see the legacy of the woman she admired. Ashara Dayne was known across the Seven Kingdoms for her great beauty which left many men infatuated but it seemed that the Dornish were especially invested in her.

 

Examining his face she could see why Lady Catelyn didn’t approve of him. At first glance he looked like a true Stark with his long face and grey eyes, maybe even more so than the trueborn heir himself. However, at a closer look there was something exotic to his northern appearance that separated him from the other Starks. Ashara’s beauty had left a delicate mark on him which any woman, especially the Lady of Winterfell wouldn’t miss under any circumstances.

 

And his smile, oddly enough, gave her a sense of comfort and made the blood flowing through her veins burn, a sensation that warmed her whole body. She was quick to learn she was addicted to his smile and would see it more often. However, that smile soon faded.

 

She found herself lost inspecting his face and there was an agonizing silence between the two. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes downwards so that his curls covered his face. Daenerys quickly blinked out of it not understanding what had happened. There was something familiar in him, she couldn’t tell what it was but it intrigued her and she wasn’t able to help herself. She had to turn her gaze to her right into the darkness so that the incident wouldn’t repeat itself, but even then she couldn’t stop thinking about what it was that was so special about him. _Lady Ashara must’ve been quite a woman,_ she thought to herself.

 

“I’m looking for someone, perhaps you could help me?” Her teeth were chattering from the cold as she spoke and he must have noticed it. He grabbed some fur cloak from the side and came closer to hand it to her. She stepped forward into the light and took it with gratitude before, to her disappointment, the man dropped on his knees.

 

♛ **_Jon_ **♛

 

Stepping forward to grab the coat from his hand, the light of the torches began dancing on her eyes making the violet things glitter. Her luxurious blue dress reminded him of the sky on a clear day, her classic Valyrian features that he had only read about from books couldn’t be mistaken for anything but a Targaryen. She was beautiful. He wanted to punch himself for not realizing it before. When she said she wasn’t a lady he was relieved because he was sure she was a servant with her tangled hair. Dumbstruck, he dropped on his knees trying to redeem himself.

 

She rolled her eyes. “Rise,” he heard her tired voice as she wrapped the warm cloak around her. “I didn’t catch your name.”

 

“Jon Snow, forgive me..”

 

He didn’t know how to address her but thankfully she chimed in to his rescue, “Princess Daenerys Targaryen.” She raised her chin, most likely offended he didn’t know who she was.

 

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ It was over, Catelyn would kill him for addressing a princess under their own roof the way he just had. Maybe he could ride for the Wall by sunrise before the execution would take place..

 

“Forgive my manners, Your Highness. I thought you were a servant.” He rose from his knees before realising what he had just said. _FUCK!_

 

“A servant?” She quickly repeated, daring for him to confirm what he had just said with her fiery eyes piercing right through him. He tried to explain himself but was struggling to put the words together.

 

“I.. Of c-course not.. It’s dark I couldn’t see you.. Your Highness.”

 

She still had her eyes on him, most likely trying to decide if he was speaking true. Jon was immeasurably uncomfortable under her stare and she must have enjoyed it to some degree since she didn’t stop doing so.

 

The panic must have been written on his face as Daenerys finally continued, “don’t worry, Lady Stark will not hear of it. I need you to take me to Princess Rhaenys’ chambers.”

 

Even though it was not proper of him to go anywhere near the chambers of a royalty, let alone two Princesses, he didn’t dare to disobey her. “This way, Your Highness.”


	2. Jon/Daenerys II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys find Rhaenys' chambers. News from the Wall.

♚ **_Daenerys_ ** ♚

 

They were inside a building now and it was much warmer. Walking towards her niece’s chambers she wanted to confirm her suspicions, “Catelyn Stark wouldn’t let you attend the feast?” She must have guessed right since the man suddenly began brooding in deep thought.

 

“No, but Lady Stark had all the right to do so. She has been very kind to me,” Jon spoke in a cold tone as if the lines were mastered with practise. He also cracked a smile which she knew wasn’t genuine since it didn’t affect her in any way.

 

_ He is a terrible liar,  _ Daenerys thought with a frown. She knew there was something off about Catelyn from the beginning. Even if he was a bastard, it made no sense not letting him to the event since there were other bastards present at the feast such as Ramsay Snow. Daenerys herself didn’t understand the hate towards bastards since the Sand Snakes were some of her dearest friends. That gave her an idea.

 

“You know, you could always go and live somewhere in Dorne. There no one cares if you are a bastard.” The word clearly brought pain to his already grim appearance. “House Martell loved your mother and I’m sure they would gladly have you there,” she continued.

 

He shook his head. “She is not my mother, I don’t know who my mother is. Only my father knows for sure.” They arrived by some door and he knocked on it before casually continuing, “and besides, I have already decided to take the Black.” 

 

Daenerys flinched. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him from the door to face her. “You would join the Night’s Watch?” She was angry with him for no apparent reason, why should she care what he did with his life. It wouldn’t have any effect on hers.

 

“Aye,” he hesitated, obviously not understanding what was so wrong with it. 

 

“But why would you voluntarily join the ranks of murderers and rapists?” The words escaped her lips.

 

“My uncle is a brother of the Night’s Watch.” The response was cold and sharp as a blade, making her jump.

 

She was embarrassed, how could she forget. Benjen Stark was even present at the feast although he was practically invisible, sulking silently as he seemed to not enjoy himself. She had just impulsively offended the man in front of his own nephew. 

 

She didn’t care what other people thought of her but she was now aware of how she must seem as a person and felt like she had to redeem herself so that he wouldn’t think so lowly of her.

 

To her surprise, it was him who ended up apologizing, “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I didn’t mean to raise my voice, but my uncle Benjen is a good man. He is one of the reasons why I’ve decided to join the Watch.”

 

Daenerys quickly nodded her head, “It’s alright, I shouldn’t have said that..” It was another uncomfortable silence.

 

“I should go now,” he said raking his curls behind his head and turning around to leave. Before he could take a step, the door they were standing in front of was opened. The smell of Dornish wine coming from the room quickly overtook the corridor they were standing in. 

 

“Dany, what a lovely surprise!” Rhaenys smiled brightly and hugged her with one arm, the other being occupied by a goblet.

 

“Have you been drinking, my sweet niece?” She exaggerated by placing her hand on her collarbone and gasping air, as if in shock of Rhaenys’ actions. They would treat each other ceremoniously like so out of irony, since they both disliked the idea of being a proper princess. Rhaenys rolled her eyes.

 

“And where is your Kingsguard?” Daenerys continued with a little more serious tone this time around. Though she wasn’t really one to ask, having left her own protection behind.

 

“I don’t need nor do I want old men following me everywhere I go. No one would dare to touch me.” 

 

Daenerys agreed with her reasoning but they would have to come up with a more permanent solution to their problem since the King insisted on their protection. Even if the risk of someone hurting them was small, it was still present.

 

Rhaenys then looked past her. “And since when did the Kingsguard wear black?” She pointed at Jon’s back with a mischievous smile and squinted eyes. Jon was just about to escape even though he was being indirectly addressed by a princess.

 

The tension between Daenerys and Jon was completely gone and she was now much braver when she had Rhae with her. “This is Jon Snow!” He was trying to walk away but she grabbed the back of his arm and forcefully turned him around to face Rhaenys.

 

Rhae dropped the empty goblet she was holding down. The situation was familiar to Daenerys, her niece was left staring at Jon. Daenerys followed Rhaenys’ eyes and now they were both lost in his beauty trying to find something. She still couldn’t connect what it was but made sure not to repeat her mistake. Jon was confused under their stare and after some seconds she forced herself to stop by clearing her throat. 

 

“He thought I was a servant, can you believe it Rhae?” She spoke with a wry smile and amusement evident in her voice. Jon looked to be completely embarrassed of himself, maybe waiting to be scolded.

 

“A servant?” Rhaenys laughed, also enjoying his reaction. “He must know quite the servants if they match the beauty of my aunt." She walked on the mentioned aunt and ran her fingers through Daenerys’ hair in a seductive manner behind her back. “Although, I can see why he might think so. Your hair is in disarray, dear aunt.”

 

Daenerys had completely forgotten that the braid that kept her hair together was gone. She shared her niece’s laughter at the realisation.

 

“Don’t worry, nothing we can’t fix.” Rhaenys walked from the door to her huge bed and gave it two firm pats. Daenerys moved forward and sat in front of her and let Rhaenys fix her hair. Jon looked to be relieved and turned around before Rhaenys continued, “where do you think you’re going?” She pointed a chair dangerously close to them.

 

Rhaenys filled another goblet and handed it over to Daenerys. The wine made her remember what the purpose of her visit was. Her eyes opened wide. “We need to get back there right now Rhae, they are expecting us!”

 

“Nonsense,” Rhaenys assured much more composed than her aunt. “They’ll just assume we retired to our chambers, which is exactly what we did. I can’t take that Stark boy being pushed at me any longer. Aren’t you tired after all that riding we did, Dany?” 

 

Rhae tilted her head making her Dornish hair pour down on a shoulder, raising her eyebrows as if to wait for her confirmation. Rhae was alluringly beautiful like this, her perfect body in a tight dress on full display as she was using one hand to support herself on the bed. Daenerys couldn’t help the twinge of jealousy she felt seeing Jon also take note of her niece’s irresistible looks from the corner of her eye.

 

However, her words did calm Daenerys and she took a sip of wine. Rhaenys was right, she was tired and felt like retiring for the night. And she wouldn’t be able to handle one more desperate lord trying to socialize with her either. “I hope that the Starks will understand,” she decided.

 

Jon who had been completely quiet opened his mouth, “Would you like me to point you to your own chambers before I leave, Princess Daenerys?”

 

“There is no need for that, Jon. I think I’ll sleep here.” She maintained his eye contact.

 

She took another sip while he swallowed in discomfort.  _ Was he just thinking about me and Rhae sleeping together,  _ she wondered with slight arousal, eyes wide taking in his reaction. Rhaenys was usually the one who wouldn’t stop talking but now she was just observing in deep thought.

 

“Jon, why didn’t we meet you when we arrived?” Rhaenys finally opened her mouth again after pondering.

 

“I wasn’t there, Your Highness,” he stated the obvious. It made Rhaenys roll her eyes while Daenerys only gained an enchanted smile, delighted with his obliviousness. He was straightforward and painfully honest, opposite to almost everyone she knew from King’s Landing.  _ He’s pure,  _ she thought to herself. 

 

And if it was up to her, she would keep it that way. But she knew he would leave for Night’s Watch where he would have to either lose his integrity amongst evil men, or die.

 

Before they could converse further, Daenerys screamed and Rhaenys followed. It was a beast with bloody red eyes and fur the colour of snow that appeared from the corridor as their door was still open. It noticed them screaming and began rushing towards the bed where both she and Rhaenys were. As it closed in on the terrified pair, Jon quickly rose up from the seat, also moving towards the bed at a fast pace.

 

“Ghost! No!” 

 

It was too late, the beast jumped on the bed which made Daenerys throw her goblet making the remainder of the wine spill on Jon. It then proceeded to move in between completely motionless Rhaenys and Daenerys and sat down giving Rhaenys a lick on her cheek.

 

Rhaenys’ fear turned into joy as she laughed while petting the giant thing.“You know him?” 

 

He seemed embarrassed. “Ghost is my direwolf. I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened. I don’t even understand how he got into the guest house,” he gave in a genuinely surprised voice while running his hand through the back of his hair.

 

“A direwolf? How exotic!” Rhaenys smiled as her and Daenerys were both completely focused on petting Ghost who seemed pleased enough, down on his stomach between the two. After a moment the direwolf fell asleep and Daenerys turned back to Jon. He was frozen still, staring at his tunic which was still covered in wine.

 

Daenerys covered her mouth with her hands and couldn’t help but to laugh. “Surely you have to take the tunic off.” Something in that line piqued Rhaenys’ interest as her eyes also turned to Jon.

 

“She’s right, if you go outside like that you’ll turn into a wine icicle,” Rhaenys innocently confirmed.

 

Unwillingly, he took his tunic off and to their great disappointment he still had an undershirt on.

 

They kept talking and it didn’t take long for Rhaenys to fall asleep using Ghost’s soft fur as a pillow while Daenerys also lowered her head on the other side of him feeling the weight of her eyes after every blink. They did a fine job making sure Ghost wasn’t going anywhere and the last thing she could hear before letting the night take over her was Jon closing the door behind him as he left.

 

♛ **_Jon_ ** ♛

 

Jon was by the breakfast table seated with Theon and Robb. They were both wondering where the princesses had disappeared so early on. Jon knew the answer but he didn’t want to open that drawer and kept his mouth shut.

 

“So, what’d you think?” Theon asked with a piece of bread in his hand.

 

“What do you mean?” Robb smiled wryly acting dumb. Everyone in the table including Jon knew what the Greyjoy had meant.

 

Theon rolled his eyes at him since the question was obvious, “the princesses.”

 

“Well,” Robb began.

 

Theon cut him off. “Oh please, and be honest.” Both Theon seated next to Robb, and Sansa who was sitting at a safe distance awaited for Robb’s answer. Jon was uninterested, seated on the opposite side of the long table facing Robb and Theon.

 

“Fine. Rhaenys is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen,” Robb let out in a single breath and turned red.

 

Theon snickered, “you speak like a maiden. But ‘tis true, they made the rest of the lady folk look like pigs.” Saying that he grabbed a piece of ham and put it on his bread while  Sansa shot daggers at him. 

 

“I, myself, would gladly take the Wall if I could have that blonde once,” he continued and took a bite of his bread.

 

“Control your vile tongue in front of my sister.” Robb frowned at Theon alongside with the warning.

 

Theon relished in pushing his luck and was without a doubt just about to brag on his experiences with Ros again for the hundredth time before Robb changed the subject.

 

“Jon what about you, I don’t think I saw you at the feast once.” Robb’s words woke Jon up from his thinking.

 

No matter what his personal opinions on Catelyn were, she was a good mother to her children. He wouldn’t want to harm their relations especially since Jon was leaving and it would all be pointless.

 

He dropped his head low and coughed, “I felt sick.” Jon never talked much, everyone was used to his concise answers.

 

“Too bad, you missed so much.” There was pity in Robb’s voice and he seemed to be genuinely sorry that Jon had missed the great time. It made Jon feel bitter hearing how great it was.

 

Theon chuckled and punched Robb with his elbow. “What you missed was a bunch of ladies swooning over Robb, a couple might’ve even matched Ros.” The Greyjoy proudly represented Robb.

 

Theon then turned to Jon. “Not that any of them would have been good enough for the Bastard of Winterfell.” Theon burst into a laughter and even Sansa from the distance chuckled in an unladylike manner with a hand to cover her mouth. Jon felt like jumping on the table and punching the hostage but thought better of it and remained silent.

 

Ever since Jon had rejected his nameday present from Robb and Theon which was, in Theon’s words, ‘a go with Ros’, Theon wouldn’t stop reminding him of it and mocking him on how he has never touched a woman.

 

Theon kept going, “Jon truly should have taken our generous gift, Robb. I doubt that anyone will ever have the bastard without a pay.” Sansa and Theon wouldn’t stop laughing. 

 

“Even a wildling wouldn’t take him, I bet.” Theon was in tears because of all the laughing.

 

“That’s enough,” Robb decided firmly sounding like his father.

 

It was too late, the kraken had been released. When Theon got into a roll he wouldn’t stop until his face was greeted by fist.

 

“Truly, even if Jon’s cock was covered in gold..”

 

All of a sudden both Theon and Robb straightened their backs and Sansa raised her chin up. While Jon was glad the Greyjoy had finally shut his mouth, he was interested in what was the cause of such miracle and if he could store it for some later usage.

 

“Jon!” It was a soft, familiar voice coming from behind him.  _ Oh no. _

 

“Here is your tunic back. I had it washed for you.” Daenerys appeared to his side handing him the said tunic back.  _ How did I forget to take it with me,  _ he scolded himself in thought.

 

Theon’s jaw dropped. Robb kept a hold of himself attempting to figure out what was going on, switching between their eyes. 

 

Rhaenys came to Jon’s other side, “Hey Jon.” Robb’s jaw dropped. Jon was being his awkward self. Sansa gasped air in disbelief.

 

“Where is Ghost? We haven’t seen him since last night,” Rhaenys asked him in a worried tone.

 

“Last night? The bastard’s direwolf.. was with you last night?” Theon tried to make sense of anything that had just broken down. 

 

Daenerys shot him a sharp glare but gave a nod with her head. She must have overheard Theon mock Jon’s virginity since she didn’t leave it there. 

 

“Oh, Jon was there too. Wasn’t he, Princess Rhaenys?” Daenerys mischievously turned her eyes to Rhaenys. Jon shook his head and dropped his gaze down to his plate knowing all too well what they were doing. He was seated while the princesses were standing by his both sides.

 

Rhaenys immediately caught her cue and began, “well he was indeed, Princess Daenerys. Perhaps even up until the Hour of the Wolf,” she put a hand on Jon’s shoulder making him turn red. Daenerys also leaned closer to him, and he felt the desire to grab her perfect ass that was on his level.

 

All the men sitting anywhere within eyereach were now looking at Jon like he was a freak of nature. Jon wanted to crawl inside one of the many cracks on the stone floor under their looks.

 

Arya appeared out of nowhere. “Leave my brother alone!” she yelled, seeing how uncomfortable Jon was with Rhaenys’ hand on him.

 

It was Sansa who was able to pull herself together for the moment, “Arya! What would Septa Mordane say? I’m terribly sorry for my sister, Your Highness.”

 

“It’s quite alright, she’s a charming young lady,” Rhaenys said as she bent down to meet the girl. Just so it happens, it gave Jon full display of an ass that could only be rivalled by her aunt’s.

 

Arya frowned, “I’m not a lady!” Both Daenerys and Rhaenys chuckled. “My mistake.”

 

Jon saw an opportunity, “If you’ll excuse us, Ser Rodrik is waiting for us to go and practise with swords.” He rose from his seat and tried to fake a smile while nodding at Theon and Robb to follow him. He had to go before he would explode and do something he might lose a hand for.

 

Daenerys and Rhaenys looked almost disappointed but allowed for him to go.

 

“Princess Rhaenys, maybe I could show you around Winterfell in the evening.” Jon heard Robb’s voice while he was still waiting for them by the door to join him for Rodrik’s lesson.

 

“Maybe,” Rhaenys’ answer was cold but calm before she made a gesture for Daenerys to leave. Theon snickered at Robb’s efforts to which Robb returned by kicking him under the table harder than he was required to.

 

Jon was getting impatient. “Are you coming?” He inquired. Robb and Theon exchanged ominous looks before rushing to Jon.

 

♚ **_Daenerys_ ** ♚

 

Soon after breakfast they were all called upon. It was an emergency council which included all of House Targaryen and House Stark.  _ Except for Jon,  _ she thought and sighed. The Lannisters and Tyrells were there, too. Tyrion poured himself some wine which granted him with some appalled looks as it was still very early.

 

“What is so important that made you gather us all here on our first day in Winterfell?” Aegon was the first who dared to address the King.

 

Rhaegar’s eyes were empty. “News from the Wall,” his voice came bland.

 

It was followed by silence.

 

Ned Stark finally stepped forward. “As you all know, my brother Benjen Stark is a member of the Night’s Watch.” He lazily pointed his hand towards the said brother who wore the same monotonous expression on his face as Rhaegar did.

 

Another silence followed before Ned took a deep breath, “The rangers have seen things beyond the wall. Things.. that shouldn’t be there. We didn’t want to cause useless panic during the feast.”

 

They were all listening intently knowing it must be important since Ned Stark, the man who was never unfazed by anything, seemed unsettled.

 

“The Dead march south.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments!


	3. Boys, rocks and unspoilt men

♛ **_Jon_ **♛

 

**_“Open the gates!”_ **

 

“Where are you going?” A northman barked at him as he was riding his steed out in a slow pace. Jon huffed at the choice of words.

 

A part of him didn’t want to leave, but he knew an opportunity like this wouldn’t show itself twice. Almost everyone was called for the urgent council.

 

He tried to enter himself, too, but lady Catelyn had stopped him. “Where are you going? You are not a Stark!” She had said.

 

Maybe it were the words that made him do it, or maybe it was the disdainful look that was carved onto her expressions as she looked at him. He was hurt and didn’t feel home. He never did, he was just a guest. Now he would find his own..

 

“I said, **where are you going?** ” The man repeated his question, even louder.

 

The other part of him was excited for what was to come. The adventures he would have beyond the Wall. He once shared his excitement with his father as a boy,

 

_“Maybe I’ll be fortunate enough to fight some wildlings after I join the Night’s Watch.”_

 

_His father shook his head. “You are still young. Young and foolish.”_

 

_He looked up and pointed at the sky. “See that, over there?” His father asked him. Jon’s eyes followed and the sight that awaited him was breathtaking._

 

_“It’s a red comet, Jon. Some say it’s Lannister’s red, meaning that the Lannisters will rule all Seven Kingdoms before long,” he said with a hint of derision present in his voice. “Some say it marks the return of the dragons.”_

 

_“But regardless, one day it will hit the ground. It could land in a river somewhere. Or it could land on some poor boy who didn’t deserve it. But it doesn’t matter,” He said matter-of-factly and turned away._

 

_Jon walked over and faced his father who was wearing the ever stoic look on his face. “What do you mean it doesn’t matter?” He let out, disappointed with his father’s ignorance._

 

_"Because it’s just a rock. It can kill someone without a second thought. It doesn’t regret, it just is.”_

 

_Father stared at him with a pensive look in the following silence._

 

_“Could you be that rock?” The question caught Jon off guard._

 

_Jon shook his head, hesitant._

 

_His father wasn’t satisfied with the answer given._

 

_“What if that poor boy was just born on the wrong side of the Wall, that would make him a wildling. Could you kill the boy? Could you be the rock that crushes him?” His father questioned him again, more demanding._

 

_“No.” He let out._

 

_“No. Because you would crack.”_

 

_Jon nodded, understanding the figure of speech._

 

_ “You wish to fight, but the moment your sword slays a man you will feel the burden that comes with it. Some let the burden go and even enjoy it, but you will not. You will carry the world upon your shoulders until you fall. You will pick up the rock with both of your arms and try to save the boy it crushed, even if it’s hopeless.”  _

_\--_

 

The paunchy guard of Winterfell grasped the hilt of his sheathed sword. “Boy, do you hear me? Or are you a half-..”

 

Still not giving him too much attention, Jon simply rode past the man. “Night’s Watch.”

 

♚ **_Daenerys_ **♚

 

From tranquility to chaos. Some didn’t believe, some did. Everyone talked. Tyrion drowned his drink at once and gestured for a servant to pour him some more.

 

“Sit down!” The King tried, but it was useless. The people were restless.

 

Daenerys was alert even in the midst of yelling and disorganization. She saw some soldier enter the halls and whisper something into Lord Stark’s ear. His expression turned much darker. _What news could be worse than the ones he just gave us?_

 

 **“Enough!”** The unfamiliar sound of Ned Stark’s loud cry roamed across the halls, making everyone stop in their tracks.

 

..

 

“Benjen says they are no further than the Fist of the First Men. We have time, but we can’t waste it like this!” He shouted.

 

The head of the Stark’s sat down looking disconnected and let out a sigh, clearly done talking, even if the other Houses were still standing by waiting for instructions.

 

It was enough, he had managed to calm everyone down.

 

Rhaegar, on the other hand, had managed to gather himself. “Go spread the word, start preparing your men. We need all the fighting men we can get.” Everyone left except for the Starks and the Targaryens.

 

Her brother was about to leave as well, but stopped when he saw the Lord of Winterfell still seemingly lost. “Are you alright, Lord Stark?” The King addressed him.

 

“No. No I’m not.”

 

The King tried to console him. “It’s alright, I understand. The news can be quite upsetting. But the realm is united and the Wall stands tall as ever. We will gather the greatest army the Seven Kingdoms has ever seen and push the bastards back where..”

 

Ned quickly cut him off. “My son has gone to join the Night’s Watch.” His eyes then locked in with Rhaegar’s own in order to show the graveness of the situation. “He.. doesn’t even know..”

 

Daenerys and Rhaenys changed despaired looks. Rhaegar only turned his eyes towards Robb. No, Robb was there, shocked as ever. He then turned to young Bran, alive and well. He finally set his eyes to Lord Stark, confused.

 

“Jon Snow.” Catelyn gave through clenched teeth, as if saying it out loud brought great pain to her. Daenerys knew she saw a hint of a smile on Lady Stark’s face. Arya ran out, crying.

 

She was embarrassed for her brother. Ned Stark’s bastard son wasn’t a secret and being the guests they should have acknowledged him better. Although it’s not like Catelyn had any intentions of having Jon be introduced to any of them.

 

“I could have sworn I saw him walk right behind me when I came here,” Robb muttered in low voice.

 

“Well, he’s gone now. Gods know he’ll be of use there.” Catelyn standing next to Robb decided. Daenerys’ grief over Jon’s departure translated into anger towards the lady of Winterfell.

 

Elia shook her head, most likely empathetic with Jon seeing how Catelyn treated him. The Queen was a great mother, looking after Daenerys like if she was one of her own since Daenerys’ own mother had died in childbirth.

 

Ned’s stern eyes turned to Catelyn.

 

“He is my son!” He slammed his fist to a table, angered by his wife. A tear ran down the Lord’s cheek and soon the smug was gone from her face, replaced by something close to pain and regret.

 

..

 

“I’ll catch up to him.” Aegon stood up, surprising everyone.

 

“What?” Elia was startled.

 

“May we have a word with my son?” Rhaegar asked calmly. Lord Stark nodded and the Starks left the room.

 

“Why would you..” the King began but Aegon was quick to cut him off, “think about it. You saw how much Lord Stark and his son care about this boy.”

 

The contemplative indigo eyes didn’t seem convinced yet.

 

“If I do this and bring him back, not only do we have good relationship with the Lord of Winterfell, but also with the heir to it,” Rhaegar’s son continued.

 

Rhaenys’ dark features suddenly beamed from the hope as she looked to the King in triumph. “They would also prove to be more supportive of his claim to the Iron Throne when the time for it comes, without a doubt.”

 

The Queen nodded in defeat, in contrast to her daughter.

 

Daenerys knew the King could only agree to their reasoning, meaning they could have Jon back in no time. She squeezed the back of Rhaenys’ hand in support.

 

But Viserys laughed. “A prince of the Seven Kingdoms, to fetch a bastard?” it was his malicious nature that made him make a jest out of everything.

 

The King hadn’t said a word until then. His face softened and he placed a hand on Aegon. “Small favours can often be the most meaningful ones.”

 

♚ **_Rhaenys_ **♚

 

The Starks were called back in.

 

“I’ll march out as soon as possible,” Rhaenys’ brother said as soon as Ned Stark joined the room.

 

It made Robb Stark gain a smile. The smile made his comely face lit up, and that smile would certainly win him almost any woman. _Almost._

 

The Lord of Winterfell seemed to have calmed down from his previous outbreak as he slowly bowed his head in approval. His expressions were still serious. “You can’t force him to come with you, but make sure he at least knows about the Dead.”

 

Aegon gave a deep nod of understanding.

 

“And thank you, Prince Aegon.” Ned’s voice came sincere before leaving.

 

She wanted to thank him too. She was never too close to Aegon, not like she was with Daenerys. They grew up rather separately, Aegon being trained to rule all his life. But he would make a good king and Rhaenys was sure the realm is to blossom under his rule one day.

 

Rhaenys was now walking outside with Daenerys. She stopped her aunt and made them face each other.

 

“Do you believe it?”

 

Her aunt shrugged. “They are Starks. Is it wise not to?”

 

She had a point, and it would make no sense to lie about it either. Not to mention how terrified Benjen Stark looked.

 

“Aegon will bring him back,” Daenerys’ affectionate voice came as they both knew what they were really thinking about.

 

Rhaenys huffed. “He’d better. Or I’ll go through the Seven Kingdoms just to find Ghost. We’ll get our wolf back with fire and blood.”

 

Daenerys squinted her eyes, that’s obviously not what she had meant and they both knew it.

 

Rhaenys rolled her own violet ones in exchange. She wasn’t one to show affection like that even though she quite fancied the boy after meeting him only so briefly.

 

There was sarcasm in her voice when she began, “Fine. We’ll get them both back, Jon wasn’t too hideous either.”

 

“Especially on the eye,” she followed up with the lubricious comment and a wink towards Daenerys. Her aunt grimaced at first. She was gorgeous even with a scowl on her face. It soon turned out his looks were to the liking of both of them when Daenerys conceded under her knowing stare, licked her lips and gave her a troublesome smirk.

 

♛ **_Jon_ **♛

 

He had just begun riding and didn’t have time to eat at Winterfell, not knowing exactly how long he had until someone would start looking for him. He still had a lot of riding ahead of him for the day so he stopped by some building to have something to eat. From the outside it looked like a regular inn. Jon sent Ghost to hunt for himself and stepped in.

 

When the door opened, he was met by a blonde woman with her tits out. He froze still for a second. “This one’s pretty,” a redhead appeared from the side of his vision, smiling fondly at him. “Back off, he’s mine,” the blonde moaned, only half serious.

 

“Don’t be greedy, he can have us both.” The one kissed by fire reached out for his groin which finally made him snap back into reality.

 

“I’m sorry, this was a mistake. I don’t want..” He shook his head. He had never actually been at a brothel before, how should he know?

 

The two women looked at him hungrily from head to toe before exchanging wicked smiles. “First time for free, then.” They grabbed his arm and began dragging him away.

 

“What!?”

 

There was only one person besides Jon who would not be missed if he didn’t show up at the important gathering.

 

And the next thing he saw was Theon pulling his pants up rounding a corner and hurrying over to him. Of course, all the Greyjoy saw was him being dragged towards a room by two whores. Perfectly out of context.

 

“The bastard of Winterfell is in a brothel? About to..” Theon’s widened eyes were seeking answers.

 

Jon interrupted him. “About to leave, Greyjoy. I came here to eat and didn’t know..”

 

“Oh you came to eat, all right!” He began cackling and pointed at the two women. “A proper feast!”

 

“I was looking for an inn and entered the wrong building.” Jon didn’t share the amusement.

 

“And you expect me to believe that?”

 

Theon finally gave a sigh and patted him on the chest. “No judging, Snow. Enjoy, I’ll talk to you later.” He gave a nod of approval and walked out of the brothel.

 

“Sorry.. I really must go.” Jon turned to leave the building when out of nowhere another woman stepped in. Another redhead, only this one had a red hood over her head.

 

“Jon Snow.” Her piercing stare was too intense for him. It was as if she was digging into his soul with her eyes.

 

“Do I know you?” His tone might’ve come off rude since he still felt as if he was being provoked by Theon.

 

“No, but I know you. The Prince that was promised shall bring the dawn.”

 

Jon frowned, not in the mood for riddles. “You’ll find the Crown Prince in Winterfell. Now, I have to keep going.”

 

“The Crown Prince is only fire. I have come for you, the incarnation of Ice and Fire.”

 

Jon was about to walk past her when the red lady placed her hand on his chest. He felt a warm surge through his body.

 

“Please. You will understand soon enough, I only ask you to do one thing for me,” she pleaded.

 

“What is it?” Jon asked with a tired voice.

 

“My time has come. Take my necklace and crush it with your bare hand, so that the glass shatters and you bleed.” The way in which she delivered her wish made it sound completely reasonable.

 

“Why?” was all he could ask in the midst of the madness that was going on.

 

“Only you can fully harness the power it holds. Fire can not control fire without ice. A balance is required. The Lord of Light has shown it to me.”

 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but I will grant you your final wish if that’s truly all you want me to do.” Jon gave in, just wanting to get out as quickly as possible. The necklace she wore was rather small and it shouldn’t be a problem for him anyway.

 

“The Red Paladins will arrive soon.” She took off her necklace and handed it over to him, before walking outside and slamming the door behind her.

 

Jon opened the door and rushed outside, only to see nothing. Like ash in the wind, she had disappeared. _And what Red Paladins?_ his mind was working in overtime. He looked at his hand where the red necklace was, and squeezed it so hard it shattered.

 

A couple of blood drops hit the ground. Then a couple more. He wasn’t expecting to bleed so much from such a little jewelry. The bleeding didn’t stop.

 

He felt dizzy and dropped to the ground in the middle of the road. Before passing out in the dark, he could see men with golden armour riding towards him.

 

♚ **_Daenerys_ **♚

 

“I can’t sleep without a wolf in my bed.” Rhaenys joined her chambers.

 

“I think Robb Stark would gladly help you with that.” Daenerys teased.

 

Rhaenys smacked her arm before smiling mischievously, “I believe we would both prefer the one that has colour of Snow.” It made her mind drift away as she began worrying over Jon.

 

“But a dragon will do for now.” Rhaenys joined under the heavy furs with Daenerys, who took her with open arms. Daenerys’ bed was smaller than Rhaenys’ for some reason, but they didn’t mind the close proximity since it was cold in Winterfell.

 

They entangled their bodies together for warmth and comfort, both of them were always needy and required someone who they could touch and be in close proximity with. Someone who they can trust, and so they always had each other.

  
But still, they were missing something. They could both feel it. And whatever it was, they _would_ take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I most likely won't do any more reminiscences from now on. Sorry if you disliked like it here, this will be important later on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment down your thoughts, ideas or anything you want!


End file.
